


Messages in a Bottle

by Flying_Monkees, iam_spock (FanficbyLee)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/iam_spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the five year mission, Spock has command of the USS Cousteau while Jim is in command of the Enterprise. This will be a series of letters between the two while they are separated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spock to Jim

Dear Jim,

Every day when I pull on my uniform I think of you. It seems strange to wear gold instead of blue. This is your color not mine, but as you said in the past, no one knows the rules better than I do, and Starfleet does insist on the captain to be dressed in command colors no matter his or her specification before being named to the position.

In truth, I often pretend that it is your shirt that I am wearing for the day. I miss you. I know that we speak often over subspace, but I thought that sending you a letter would make it easier for me to express my feelings. Our chats are seldom romantic in nature, after all.

The Cousteau is a fine ship. We have been mapping the Mintauran Nebula for three weeks. It is beautiful as most nebulas are, but the colors in this one remind me of your eyes although not as pretty.

I have leave in two months. Tell me where to meet you, and I will be there.

Spock


	2. Jim to Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the five year mission, Spock has command of the USS Cousteau while Jim is in command of the Enterprise. This will be a series of letters between the two while they are separated.

Dear Spock,

I still can’t believe that you’re captain but I’m sure you’re doing a great job. I wouldn’t expect any less from you and you deserved it. It’s hard to look over at the science station and not see you there. I still find myself starting to ask you for data and I have to stop myself. Dr. Marcus fits the position well but she’s not you and even though Sulu is a great first officer, he’ll never replace you either. The bridge isn’t the same without you and I miss you.

The hardest part is at night, when you’re not here with me. Bones has been on my case about sleeping but it’s hard to get any without you by my side. Everyone misses you here and you should hear Bones, he’s been even more grumpy than usual. I think he misses your conversations, though he’d never admit it.

They have us on a delegation run, you know that, and there’s nothing I hate more than ferrying around a bunch of dignitaries but the Enterprise is important and everyone wants to say they’ve been on her. Me, I’d rather be back out in space exploring. Maybe after this run…

I’ll make sure to schedule leave then. We might have to adjust where we meet but for right now, why don’t we plan on Omicron Delta? We can make the most of our time there. I miss you Spock and I just want to be with you.

Jim


	3. Spock to Jim

Dear Jim,

I have spent the last two hours and thirty-four minutes writing the longest letter of my life. I lost a member of my crew yesterday on an away mission. Lieutenant Charles, or I should say, Dr. Samantha Charles, was a geologist. She has written several papers on seismic activity and a fascinating work on the Cueva de los Cristales in Mexico. It was only logical that I have her in the landing party.

We had detected caves very similar to those in Mexico. The temperature was 122 degrees Fahrenheit and the humidity was on average 90%. They were both beautiful and dangerous. She fell. There was no equipment malfunction. One of the crystals cut through the rope. It should not have happened. It should not have been possible.

Jim, I do not know how you do this. I have never lost a member of my crew before. The responsibility weighs heavy on my shoulders. I wrote the letter to her family three times before I could find the right words. I had to let them in. Let them feel my pain at their loss. I wrote the most human letter that I could. I hope that it is enough.

Spock


	4. Jim to Spock

Dear Spock,

I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that you had to do that. It’s not easy losing someone like that, especially the first time. She sounds like someone that would’ve been good for that kind of mission and I’m sorry that you lost her. If I could’ve, I would’ve written the letter for you or at least helped you write it. That’s the one bad thing about having to do it a few times, you find the right words even if they ring hollow.

Knowing you, you’ve gone over every inch of the equipment and what happened and whatever it was, it wasn’t your fault. Sometimes you just can’t be prepared for every contingency, no matter what you do. She knew the risk Spock and she wanted to be there. She died doing what she loved most and sometimes that’s all you can ask for.

It was enough t’hy’la. Whatever you wrote was what needed to be said and her family will appreciate the thought and care you put into writing it. If I could, I’d never want you to have to do that again. Just know that you’re in my heart right now and that I’d hold you close and take the pain away.

I may not be able to send you anything for awhile. We’ve dropped the delegates off finally and we’re on our way to help a planet that desperately needs medical supplies. It’s near the Neutral Zone and we’re to keep communications to Starfleet and the planet only. I’ll contact you as soon as we’re back into safe space.

Jim


	5. Spock to Jim

Dear Jim,

As always I hope that you are well. The activity on Cousteau has settled into a comfortable routine. It is become more of a home in the past month, but it will never replace Enterprise or you. My last mission was to escort Ambassador Spock to New Vulcan from Earth.

I cannot express how strange that felt. I have grown accustomed to the Ambassador and all that his presence in our reality entails, but I cannot feel anything for New Vulcan. It is not my home. I doubt that it ever will be. I find it interesting how much easier it is for me to adapt to a new starship than it is a new planet. I feel more at home on Earth.

I did have dinner with my father, and it was pleasant. We had no arguments about me resigning and staying on New Vulcan, and I am quite certain that I owe the Ambassador a great deal of thanks for that.

There is a great deal more water on New Vulcan than there was on the planet of my birth. It is lovely, but I cannot help but wonder what effects that will have on the evolution of my people. We were from a desert world with little surface water, and while New Vulcan is not the wet world that Earth is, it will undoubtedly make changes to my people in the coming eons.

I must sleep. My ship’s doctor is nagging at me nearly as much as Dr. McCoy about my sleep habits.

All my heart,

Spock


	6. Jim to Spock

Dear Spock,

Our mission went well. There were a few tense moments when the Klingons tried to push their way over the Neutral Zone and on to the planet but I was able to convince them that they were better off somewhere else far away. Bones of course threw a fit over how the people were being treated but you could see he was enjoying the challenge even if he felt horrible for all the suffering. At least he was able to find a cure and the planet is doing good now.

It’s good to hear that you were able to go see your father and the Ambassador. I can’t even imagine how hard it must be to adjust to a whole new home world but I know that you’ll eventually be able to. Just know that you always have a home here on the Enterprise and on Earth and your family in both places misses you something terrible. I miss you with everything I have. I wish you were home here with me.

I’ll make sure to tell Bones that so he can stop worrying about you. He still does, even though you’re not here anymore. When we’re able to see each other, you’re going to have to come on board to say hello to even one. Even if I don’t want to share one minute of our time together with anyone else, they would love to see you too. Chekov became a Lieutenant JG and we had a party for him, you should’ve seen how excited and proud he was.

I’m counting the days until we can have leave together. I love and miss you and I hate being away from you like this.

Loving you always,

Jim


	7. Spock to Jim

Dear Jim,

I have been given a most interesting assignment. The Cousteau has been sent to investigate a pulsar planetary group. Pulsars are fascinating on their own, of course, but apparently there has been a radio signal detected from one of the planets. We are being sent there to find out if it is a natural occurring signal or if perhaps a probe or ship has landed there.

It is doubtful that it could be an indigenousness species as pulsar planets are either formed after the supernova of the star destroyed its original planets or gravity from the pulsar captured a rogue planet. There is little chance of us finding any kind of life there, but we must find out what the signal is from and/or what it means.

Our own communications systems will need to be shielded against distortions and radiation from the pulsar. My helmsman and science officer will be working hand in hand to keep the ship safe. I do not anticipate a problem, but it is a possibility.

I promise to be as careful as I can be, Jim. Do not worry about me.

Fortunately there is no security issue to worry about, which means that I should be able to send you pictures of what we encounter. That is of course subject to change considering what we may find there, but I will keep you as informed as I am allowed.

I will contact you as soon as I am able.

Taluhk nash-veh k’dular

Spock


	8. Jim to Spock

Dear Spock,

Telling me not to worry about you is like telling me not to breathe. I’m going to worry about you whenever you’re not in my sight and right now that means all the time. Knowing you, you’re enjoying trying to solve this mystery and I hope that whatever you find is benign. Be careful, I don’t want to miss seeing you in a few more months when we have leave. I don’t think I could handle not seeing you on time and if you got hurt…

It sounds like your crew is more than capable in what they’re doing. I wish I could loan you Nyota and Sulu but I know you need to have your own crew, find your own balance for being the captain and having a crew that works well for you. I’m supposed to pass on hellos and missing yous but you already know that. I’ll tell the crew that you’re thinking of them because I know you are.

We’re on our way to a new planet. It’s one that we haven’t seen before, so everyone except Bones is excited. He’s grumbling about what kind of diseases there might be on its surface. I’m getting a complete round of updated inoculations so you can imagine how good that’s going. Scotty’s been trying a new experiment to increase the engine output and you should hear the cussing and colorful metaphors coming out of the engine room.

Dr. Marcus, Carol, has some interesting data she wants to share with you. She thought that you might find the information she’s gathered useful and I’ve sent that through the proper channels, I hope it gets to you before you get to the pulsar planets. She’s also asked if you could send her a copy of the report on the pulsar too, she’d like to see what you find. If Starfleet approves it.

This is frustrating. I want to be there with you, to talk to you and lean on you for advice. Hell, just to be with you. I know that it’s the way our lives are but dammit, that doesn’t mean I can’t miss you. 

Be safe,

Jim


	9. Spock to Jim

Dear Jim,

Our survey of the pulsar planet proved most interesting. We found the remains of an ancient starship that had crashed on the planet four hundred years ago from our best estimates. There was a distress beacon that had activated when a beam of radiation from the pulsar hit it, and that was the radio call that Starfleet had detected.

There was no one left alive when we found the ship. It had decayed to a point where it was difficult to discern it from the rocks that it had crashed into. We were able to secure some biological materials that we are still running tests on, and interestingly enough the DNA we were able to find in the teeth and bone marrow of a humanoid skeleton did contain genetic markers that appear human-like although the bones themselves belong to a humanoid over 3 meters tall.

No one was injured on the mission although several members of the crew, myself included, did get a mild case of radiation poisoning from the pulsar. Dr. Rhys took care of us, and we are all doing fine. I was able to determine what waves got through our defectors, and I have since made improvements to the systems that Starfleet will be sending out to the rest of the fleet soon.

Four weeks from now, we will be together.

I cannot express to you how much I need you.

Spock


	10. Jim to Spock

Dear Spock,

I’m glad to hear that you’re safe and away from the pulsar. I didn’t like hearing that you, and your crew, had contacted radiation poisoning but I’m grateful that Dr. Rhys was able to counteract it. I’ve received the plans and you should’ve heard Scotty. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t thought of them himself. As soon as he got the schematics, he adjusted the shields on the Enterprise. Now he’s wondering what else he can tweak to make them filter other things out that we might be missing. He needed a new project, he was getting bored.

Do you think the ship you found was augments like Khan? His ship couldn’t be the only one that escaped the War, there must be others like him out there. I just hope they’re not as blood thirsty as he was. I’ll be interested to read your report when you have all the data done for it. I’ll send Starfleet a note to send it along to me unless you want to send a copy with your letter.

We’ve been down on another planet but not much happened this time. Sulu and Carol got some interesting specimens but for the most part it was a boring piece of rock. Not that I crave something to go wrong but it’s been so quiet here this last week, I’m on edge just waiting for it to happen. Bones keeps telling me to shut up, why would I want something to go wrong but it’s not that. Guess I just need some action to happen and I love the peace but after having to deal with so much, it feels strange not to have something come at us.

Three more weeks and we’ll get to see each other. You won’t have to bring much down, we’re not leaving our rooms for the whole time. We’ll even play some chess. I’ve been practicing so be prepared to lose more than usual.

Love always,

Jim


	11. Spock to Jim

Dear Jim,

I was tempted to start this letter with an accurate count of the minutes until we see each other, but knowing our luck it would be impossible. It is inevitable that something will happen to delay one or the other of us if not both.

Admiral Baxter was shocked when I requested leave. Not counting the year we spent on Earth before our five year mission, I have not taken any since my Pon Farr when I was 28. He was relieved when I did not ask to take all that I have accrued. If I had, the Cousteau would need a new captain, as I would be gone for three years instead of three weeks.

I know that I can trust you to show me how one relaxes on holiday while still being engaged in physical activities. When Vulcans relax, we participate in solitary quite activities such as meditation or reading.

Please do not tell Dr. McCoy about this, because I can already imagine him asking, “And that’s different from your regular off-duty hours, how?” Also, please do not tell him that I miss him. No one on Cousteau keeps me as focused as he did with our battles.

Cousteau is heading for Space Dock within the hour, and then I will catch transport to meet you. I will be traveling light, but I do not think that will be a problem.

Soon t’hy’la,


	12. Jim to Spock

Dear Spock,

No, I wouldn’t want you to do anything that might jinx us spending time together. I didn’t think it would ever come but now that it’s here, I can’t wait to see you. I know the time will go fast but it’ll still be worth it. I almost wish you could take the three years off, you could come and spend them on the Enterprise. We both know though, that you won’t so I’ll have to just enjoy every minute we do have together. You might have to start taking more shore leave, I want to see you every chance I can.

Trust me, I have every intention of showing you how humans enjoy shore leave. There’s even a good chance we’ll leave our room from time to time. I’ve already told everyone that I’m off limits unless the world is going to be destroyed….on second thought, that might happen so I’ll have to make a few more exceptions. I promise not to tell Bones that, though I know he’d like to hear it. He misses you too, though he words it more along the lines of “Am I going to have to spend time with that green-blooded hobgoblin or do I actually get to relax?”

I didn’t want to tell you but Bones said I had to. We had a bit of an accident on our last planet. There were some hostile plants and they got a bit grabby. I’m okay but…Bones had to patch me up some. Believe me, I got an earful as it was and I don’t need more of a lecture. I was careful, I don’t know what happened down there. At least no one else was hurt and I’m forbidden to do down on the next mission. If it weren’t for the fact that we’re going on shore leave, I would be locked away in my quarters for the next month.

I was thinking we might have dinner with the others, if we’re feeling up to it. I’m glad to hear you’re almost there, I should be an hour behind. I have our room reserved, so if you’d rather wait for me there I would be okay with that. Scotty’s muttering at me because I keep trying to get him to make the Enterprise go faster but he said it’s going as fast as it can. It feels like we’re crawling.

Can’t wait to have you in my arms,

Jim


	13. Spock to Jim

Dear Jim,

I am on the shuttle to meet you. It is crowded, and after so long with Starfleet, I have forgotten how unruly a crowded commercial shuttle can be. There are people singing, and a great deal of intoxicating beverages are being imbibed. They are included in the cost of the ticket, but I am having none. The couple in the seat next to me seem ready to mate, and the female’s foot has landed in my lap for the second time. If this continues, I may go to the cockpit and beg to be allowed inside. I do have my Starfleet ID. It should count for something.

It feels strange to be out of uniform. I can hear your reply to that, “I don’t see anything strange about it, Spock. I planned on having you out of uniform the minute you got here.” You will need to tell me if I am accurate when we meet.

Why am I writing you another letter, when we will see each other in 8.76 hours? Because I enjoy writing them. They have become a large part of my personal logs, my messages to you. I seem to be able to say things to you, Jim that I cannot say without thinking about you reading them. Whenever I am unable to say the right words, I think about you reading them, your blue eyes flickering over the words, and then the words come.

I hope you recognize me when I reach port. When was the last time you saw me out of uniform and wearing civilian clothes? Even I cannot remember.

I just got an elbow in the ear. I must escape if not the cockpit then the lavatory will have to suffice although I suspect those are also occupied with passengers engaged in…being engaged.

I shall see you soon,

Spock


	14. Jim to Spock

Dear Spock,

You just made me spook my newest yeoman by laughing hard out loud. He gave me a funny look but I wasn’t about to explain to him why I was laughing, it isn’t any of his business. Makes me wonder what kind of sights I’ll see as I travel down to the surface, I’m kind of looking forward to it.

I know I should wait until I actually see you so I can see your face but I can’t wait. Yes, that is exactly what I would’ve said, you know me too well dammit. Not that that’s a bad thing, since I’m pretty sure I know the look you’d have on your face. That secret smile that only I ever seem to get. Just keep in mind that as soon as I get there, I will be getting both our clothes off. I hope you didn’t bother packing much for clothes, since you won’t need it but I guess we should leave the room once in awhile, just to let everyone know we’re still alive.

I enjoy the letters too. Just knowing that you’re taking special time out to write them means more to me than anything. Seeing something that you went out of your way to write, to send to me it just…it makes it more special I think. Besides, it gives me something to read over those days that I don’t get to talk to you. And yes, I can tell you things I can’t over subspace messages either.

We’re orbiting the planet now, so I should be down on the planet within the hour. I can’t wait to see you, I’ve missed you more than words could ever say. I’ll just have to show you how much. I’m trying to be patient but I just want to be with you now.

Love you,

Jim

**Author's Note:**

> My partner and I plan on doing more of these in the future. It was an idea that we did not expect to catch on the way that it has. Thank you all for your support, your comments and kuddos.


End file.
